Girl's Day - Hug Me Once
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '한번만 안아줘 (Hug Me Once)right|270px *'Artista: 'Girl's Day *'Mini Álbum: '''Every Day *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance Pop, R&B *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Julio-2011 *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment 'Romanización' I need u (I need) I want u (I want) I luv u (I luv) hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeonman neukkyeojwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon dan hanbeonman anajwoyo hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman anabomyeon nae mameul altende ttwineun nae gaseumeun yeogi sigyeboda deo ppareunde sesange da deullyeo dugeundugeun daeneun simjangsoriga wae neoman andeullyeo jom deo dagawaseo nae mam deureobwabwa dalkomhan hwipingkeurimcheoreom neoege salmyeosi seumyeodeulgo (Kiss me your Love for me) neomuna saekomdalkom han geol eotteokhae nan niga neomu joha hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeonman neukkyeojwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon dan hanbeonman anajwoyo hanbeonman anajwo jamkkanman bwado nal seuchyeoman gado neol sangsangman haedo nae mameun haneullo ni saenggage tto bameul sae na neo ttaeme amugeotdo motae Everyday I think about U, Everynight I wanna with U eotteokhae jeongmal nan eotteokhae jakkuman nan niga bogo sipeo (Honey, Don’t tease me) nae mame eodijjeume inni neo ttaeme nan jeongmal michigesseo hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeonman neukkyeojwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon dan hanbeonman anajwoyo hanbeonman anajwo lalala lalalala lalala lalalala I wanna be ur luver, I wanna be ur luver, I wanna be ur luver nunmuri goyeoseo nunmuri apaseo heureugo heulleoseo neoege dakireul nan niga pillyohae nan niga pillyohae nan niga pillyohae hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeonman neukkyeojwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon dan hanbeonman anajwoyo hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman anajwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeonman neukkyeojwo hanbeonman useojwo hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon hanbeon dan hanbeonman anajwoyo hanbeonman anajwo 'Español' Te necesito (necesito) Que quiero (yo quiero) Te quiero (me encanta) Abrázame solo una vez Sonríe sola vez Siente una sola vez Sonríe sola vez Una vez, una vez, una vez, una vez Abrázame solo una vez Abrázame una vez Cuando me abrazas una vez Usted sabe que mi corazón está latiendo Mi corazón está latiendo aquí más rápido que el reloj Todo el mundo puede oír el sonido de mi corazón golpe golpe ¿Por qué eres el único que no lo puede oír? Ven un poco más cerca Escucha mi corazón Al igual que una crema de leche dulce infiltrarse en voz baja para usted (Besame tu amor por mí) ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por algo tan dulce y amargo? Me gustas tanto Abrázame solo una vez Sonríe sola vez Siente una sola vez Sonríe sola vez Una vez, una vez, una vez, una vez Abrázame solo una vez Abrázame una vez Espere un momento Voy a agitar esto arriba Sólo puedo imaginar mi corazón en el cielo Debido a usted no puedo hacer nada excepto pensar en ti esta noche de nuevo Todos los días pienso en ti Todas las noches lo que quiero contigo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Qué puedo realmente hacer al respecto? Sigo queriendo verte (Cariño, no se burlan de mí) ¿Dónde está mi amor? Debido a usted realmente estoy enloqueciendo Abrázame solo una vez Sonríe sola vez Siente una sola vez Sonríe sola vez Una vez, una vez, una vez, una vez Abrázame solo una vez Abrázame una vez lalalala lalalala lalala lalala Yo quiero ser tu amante Yo quiero ser tu amante Yo quiero ser tu amante Cubierto de lágrimas lágrimas dolorosas están fluyendo y fluyendo Tratando de llegar a ti Te necesito Te necesito Te necesito Abrázame solo una vez Sonríe sola vez Siente una sola vez Sonríe sola vez Una vez, una vez, una vez, una vez Abrázame solo una vez Abrázame una vez Abrázame solo una vez Sonríe sola vez Siente una sola vez Sonríe sola vez Una vez, una vez, una vez, una vez Abrázame solo una vez Abrázame una vez 'Hangul' I need u (I need) I want u (I want) I luv u (I luv) 한번만 안아줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번만 느껴줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번 한번 한번 한번 단 한번만 안아줘요 한번만 안아줘 한번만 안아보면 내 맘을 알텐데 뛰는 내 가슴은 여기 시계보다 더 빠른데 세상에 다 들려 두근두근 대는 심장소리가 왜 너만 안들려 좀 더 다가와서 내 맘 들어봐봐 달콤한 휘핑크림처럼 너에게 살며시 스며들고 (Kiss me your Love for me) 너무나 새콤달콤 한 걸 어떡해 난 니가 너무 좋아 한번만 안아줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번만 느껴줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번 한번 한번 한번 단 한번만 안아줘요 한번만 안아줘 잠깐만 봐도 날 스쳐만 가도 널 상상만 해도 내 맘은 하늘로 니 생각에 또 밤을 새 나 너 땜에 아무것도 못해 Everyday I think about U, Everynight I wanna with U 어떡해 정말 난 어떡해 자꾸만 난 니가 보고 싶어 (Honey, Don’t tease me) 내 맘에 어디쯤에 있니 너 땜에 난 정말 미치겠어 한번만 안아줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번만 느껴줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번 한번 한번 한번 단 한번만 안아줘요 한번만 안아줘 라라라 라라라라 라라라 라라라라 I wanna be ur luver, I wanna be ur luver, I wanna be ur luver 눈물이 고여서 눈물이 아파서 흐르고 흘러서 너에게 닿기를 난 니가 필요해 난 니가 필요해 난 니가 필요해 한번만 안아줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번만 느껴줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번 한번 한번 한번 단 한번만 안아줘요 한번만 안아줘 한번만 안아줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번만 느껴줘 한번만 웃어줘 한번 한번 한번 한번 단 한번만 안아줘요 한번만 안아줘 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop